


Icing on the Cake

by poisoned_milk



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Dessert & Sweets, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Icing, Leon just has a nice ass and X likes it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Strawberry Syrup, Whipped Cream, but there's also a plot in the background, cake pun 'cause Leon's got cake, dessert sex, it's messy, uhh how do i tag porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoned_milk/pseuds/poisoned_milk
Summary: Leon's got cake. X likes his cake in particular.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466900) by [knitejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin). 



> interviewer: so how did you get into resident evil? you're definitely not a fan of zombies, to say the least, so what spurred you to throw yourself headfirst into the fandom?  
> me: *looks at the pairing i just wrote for and sweats nervously*
> 
> first time writing nsfw! this was based on the baking scene from "Home Sweet Home" by knitejin, and if you haven't read the trilogy you really should
> 
> my mental health has been beating the fuck out of me but no matter what happens i want to know i contributed to this tag. thank you to the authors who wrote for it, you made me feel a lot, both soft feelings and intense ones.  
> (especially the fics with soft X bc you really did god's work)
> 
> i feel too much for a rookie cop and his blue frankenstein

Leon didn’t remember how he got into this position.

He supposed it had something to do with his purposeful teasing of the Tyrant; sticking fingers coated in icing into his mouth and noisily sucking them clean, spraying cool whip onto his tongue and making sure he slurped up every drop, and the constant licking of his own lips, darkening them rosy pink with moisture.

Actually, it had everything to do with that.

The oven was preheating, though the internal heating mechanism had nothing on the heat of Leon’s inner walls as X stretched him. Containers of icing ranging from cream cheese to chocolate sit unopened on the counter, their contents fingerprinted. Two large, gloveless fingers were shoving in and out of the blonde, effectively spreading the contents of the tins.

Leon was on his hands and knees on the kitchen floor, face down and ass up to give X the best view possible of his dripping entrance. He was a mess of stickiness and sweetness, melted icing gushing like ice cream under the harsh summer sun. He moaned as those two fingers stretched him deliciously, absentmindedly wondering how deep they could go.

A string of sticky confection connected X’s fingertips to the warmth within when he pulled them away, though it quickly thinned and broke when they raised too far. His lips and tongue went to work, suckling the mess from his fingers. This was probably what he should’ve been doing to his lover. Realizing this, he bent down again, thumbs spreading Leon open to give his tongue easier access. Leon arched into the sensation, body trembling. The cool, thick, living texture of X’s tongue was mapping out his walls like it was claiming ownership of them, and Leon couldn’t help but shudder as a rumble travelled from X’s throat and thrummed throughout his body.

The tongue soon left him, leaving his pucker wet and open. A sudden cold sensation on his ass caused him to twitch, shivers fluttering up his spine. He turned his head the best he could, seeing something white in his peripheral. And something red…?

“What are you doing…?” Leon murmured. X’s response was to scoop up a dollop of the red-drizzled whipped cream and bring it to Leon’s mouth. The blond eagerly took it into his mouth, tasting cream and strawberries as he savored the fluffy, sweet morsel.

Oh. Strawberry syrup.

That dominating tongue was back, running a straight line through the mass of cream that had been sprayed over Leon’s asscheeks like it was X’s birthday cake. And the Tyrant wouldn’t have complained—Leon could be his present _and_ his cake for all he cared. The blond’s breathy moans spurred him on, each lap of the cream a form of worship for the delectable treat before him, tasting of sugar and sweat, dripping icing from inside. X pressed his lips to a spot of cream, lips a powerful suction as his tongue still worked relentlessly to taste every drop. Even after it was gone, he continued to suck, effectively blemishing the rounded, fair skin with a reddened splotch that only darkened under continuous attention. The Tyrant’s hand began to jerk Leon off, the resulting precum only serving to mess up the floor even more.

But X was aching to be inside his human. He couldn’t take this teasing anymore.

Sitting up on his knees, the monster lined his cock up with Leon’s hole, carefully slipping inside. The icing turned out to be a satisfactory lubricant, the thick cock easily sliding home combined with the pressure of Leon’s inner muscles. The rookie’s expression was lewd; mouth hung open, eyes shut and eyebrows knitted together as he pushed past the slight burn that came with being filled so thoroughly, making way for utter pleasure.

With a hand on Leon’s hip, X began thrusting, roughly filling him over and over _._ Icing began to once again seep from Leon’s hole, sticking to the creature’s crotch each time their flesh slapped together. The moans and whimpers coming from X’s mate was all the incentive he needed to pound him ferociously.

_“Fuck—th-the icing, nnhngh—oh, fuck, X—"_

Leon could do nothing but lay there and take it, knees reddened from the pressure against the kitchen floor. X must’ve sensed this, because the next thing Leon knew, he was whining and empty and gaping, clenching around nothing until suddenly he was on his back and staring up into the milky white eyes of his Tyrant.

X tilted his head slightly, as if questioning if Leon was okay.

“I’m alright, big guy,” Leon replied reassuringly, offering a small smile.

That was all X needed to hear before he was filling the human once more, the lecherous _squelch_ of mixing fluids the loudest sound in the room—until Leon opened his mouth.

The Tyrant pounded into Leon like his life depended on it, stretching him out with each thrust, the rookie’s hips attempting to match his pace. X was sure he had found Leon’s prostate once the latter let out a near pornographic moan, hands tightening into fists against the floor.

Leon’s expression was filthy; blue orbs nearly rolling back into his head, tears beading at the corners, pink tongue lolling out. Sweat dampened his face and hair, X’s eyes roaming over him and feeling his desire peak at the gorgeous male underneath him. Leon felt like a pastry, stuffed full yet willing to take more until he was leaking, drenched, destroyed. The squelching of their union and the sound of skin hitting skin combined with moans and grunts of pleasure created a delicious orchestra that echoed throughout the kitchen. That hard, thick, throbbing cock was hitting that bundle of nerves dead on, Leon’s entrance tightening reflexively as if he never wanted the monster to leave. And it seemed like X would obey, if the fact that he continued to abuse the spot was anything to go by.

Leon’s head felt foggy, thoughts blank except for the words _more, faster, harder._ He wasn’t able to warn X of his impending orgasm, his voice having been fucked out of him. He came untouched with a shuddering moan akin to a sob, back bending almost impossibly as his stomach and chest were painted with his release. X was close behind, thrusting just three more times before his seed was spurting and overflowing with streaks and globs of milky white decorating Leon’s ass and inner thighs.

X pulled out, allowing a faster flow of cum to escape the human. Leon was turned over one last time, body slumping to the warm solid ground. He panted heavily, completely fucked out. It was fine, though. X didn’t need him to move. His large, blue-gray hand reached towards the counter, pushing something aside before his fingers curled around his target. A piping bag.

The bag contained a pink-colored icing, though X couldn’t remember the flavor. He aimed the nozzle over Leon’s tailbone, careful of the amount of pressure he was putting on the bag. He actually wanted this to look clean. A miniature amount used, one letter drawn above his mate’s messy, reddened, sticky asscheeks, laying claim to that ass and the entire body.

**X**

Leon Scott Kennedy was all his.

His tongue was back on him, giving his skin long, slow licks to lap up the icing. That tongue was replaced by rough yet gentle lips, pressing kisses up the vertebrae of his spine before he was gently scooped into protective, strong arms.

They had a lot of cleaning up to do, but right now, a bath was surely in order.

X could always have more cake later.


End file.
